


Street Spirit

by Zer0Fahrenheit



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Other, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Fahrenheit/pseuds/Zer0Fahrenheit
Summary: The aftermath of the "could just put this all to rest" ending and how Judy copes with the loss. Thanks for reading, chooms - any feedback is most welcome.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez & Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	Street Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone on the Lizzie's Bar Discord server for being so welcoming and giving me the inspiration I needed to do some much-needed writing. If you manage to make it to the end of the fic, any feedback/constructive criticism would be great - as most writers know, it's what keeps us going and wanting to create more content. Thank you in advance!

“Yeah, just here will do. Won’t be long.”

The cab’s rear doors unlocked with a thunk at the request. A sigh escaped Judy’s lips as she stepped out of the grimy vehicle and onto the corner of the street. The rain was coming down heavy now, the icy droplets peppering against her skin. She shuddered as she looked towards the columbarium, the stone edifice barely lit by the warm, yellow glow of the pavement lights.

_This is it._

Flicking a few wisps of pink and green hair from her vision, she entered the chamber, the chill from outside following her. The amber lights shifted to a spectral blue as she reached the back of the structure, though Judy was thankful for the cover that now protected her from the rain. She had enough to think about without _that_ interrupting her train of thought.

Rows upon rows of rectangular units, silver from their metal finish, jutted out of the walls surrounding Judy. Her eyes wavered on just one of them. Apprehension caught in her throat as she walked towards it and slowly knelt, swaying as she put most of her weight on her lower body. Fingertips brushing against the cool steel of the locker, an overwhelming pang collected in her gut, dull and aching. Her chin trembled as she blinked furiously, fighting the urge to let the tears fall.

_Fuck, Jude. Come on, you can do this._

Exhaling sharply, she let her shoulders fall as she regained her composure.

“Hey, V,” Judy uttered, her voice softer than she’d intended. “I’ve… I’ve come to say goodbye. For good, this time.”

She paused, as if waiting for a reply that would never come.

“Was your funeral a few days ago. Didn’t know anyone there, but… I could tell they all cared about you. A lot. You had a lot of friends. More than I think you even knew. Everyone had good things to say about you… well, mostly.”

A smile curled at the edges of her lips, an act so foreign to her lately that it almost took her by surprise.

“I’ve never told anyone about what happened between us at the lakeside. Our little moment. Y’know, I think it was the best day of my life.” The smile that had been there but a few seconds ago was now gone, replaced with a pursed sadness. “When you… when you did what you did, I think that was the worst. First Evelyn, and then you. I wish you coulda turned to me.”

Judy gritted her teeth as a stinging sensation stemmed from her hands. Her fists were balled up, leading to painful white streaks forming on her knuckles where she’d put pressure against them. Small crescent cuts now lined the flesh of her palms where her nails had bitten into her skin. Right now, the physical pain was a welcome distraction.

“I guess I’m angry. Hell, what I mean to say is I’m furious. But not at you. This damned city… I swear, it’s cursed. Deep down, I know you wouldn’t have gone through with it without a good reason. Don’t know what that reason was, and I probably never will, but… yeah. I get how you must have felt. I’ve been there before myself.”

Shaking her head at the nausea that was rising from within her stomach, Judy reached for her back pocket, pulling out a data disk. She cupped the square chip in her left hand, eyes fixated on the dancing flashes of electric blues and pinks that pulsated through its core.

“Finally finished that braindance I was working on. Took blood, sweat, and tears, as they say… but no, really, been up all day and night to get this finished. Was tempted to share it with the world, but it wouldn’t be appreciated,” her voice trailed off as she encircled the disk with her thumb. “This is all I have left of you now, V. Of us. Made you a copy. I know I’m being a gonk, but, I thought you’d like it, y’know?”

The throbbing in her throat worsened, verging on choking her until she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Damnit, kinda wish this place wasn’t under cover now,” Judy said with a wry laugh, wiping away the tears that now fell freely. Black mascara had stained the backs of her hands. “Look… I don’t have much longer. Think the cabbie is getting pissed at me, holding him up like this.”

With that, she waved her wrist over the metal box in front of her. A beep chirped in response and the compartment slid forward freely. Placing the disk inside, she gave it one last glance before closing it.

“I won’t be coming here again, V. I need to get out of here. City wasn’t good for either of us, think you knew that. I’m heading out – don’t know where just yet, but… I need a new start. Won’t forget you, though. How could I?”

This time, Judy reached inside the front pocket of her leather overalls, revealing a long chain that chinked against itself. Looped on it was a circular pendant, a bullet fastened to its middle with makeshift wiring.

“Someone left this for me… Misty, I think her name was? Handed it to me at the funeral. Said she didn’t know why, but the necklace had a strong connection with me. Was gonna return it to you, but… think I’ll keep it instead. A memento.”

As she wrapped the necklace around her collar, Judy closed her eyes and brought the metal pendant to her chest.

“Now you’ll always be close. Don’t need this city for shit.” Leaning forward, she placed her lips against the box tentatively, letting the icy sensation envelop her before pulling away. “Wish you were coming with me, V. You were real special. I’m not good at talking about my feelings, but you need to know. Deserve to know. That you were loved – that _I_ loved you. And I’d do anything to have you back. Fuck…”

Steadying her breath as to not choke on her own words, Judy rose from her kneeling position and nodded her head, taking one final look at the box and the words that were written on it: _V, a fighter to the very end._

“I’ll see you around, V. Maybe in the next life we can do things differently.”

Turning on her heel, numbness in her chest, Judy walked back to the cab, the columbarium’s walls retreating into the shadows behind her.

_To new beginnings._


End file.
